


Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Monimon813



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, Trigger: hospitals, gunshot wound but not serious, kinda long for a oneshot, possible spoilers for most david/daniel episodes, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for season 4 ep 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monimon813/pseuds/Monimon813
Summary: After David's return to the camp after his brush with death, Gwen calls him an ambulance.  At the hospital he ends up sharing a room with someone he unexpectedly knows.





	Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season 4 ep 12 I just really wanted to write a happy little story for David. Turned out with a little bit of angst but still a happy ending! I hope everyone enjoys.

David let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was so close to the cabin, that he could feel the comfort of his own bed. Leaning heavily on his walking stick, he opened the door and collapsed onto the bed. 

Gwen was on her feet in moments. “David?! Where the hell have you been?” She suddenly realized his condition. “What. The. Fuck. David, you are seriously hurt! I'm calling an ambulance.”

David didn't have the energy to argue or even to try and stop her. Within seconds she was holding her phone, speaking into it quickly. She returned to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I can't leave the kids right now, David, but when I can fill QM in what happened, I'll come see you at the hospital okay?” He gave her a light nod. “I'm sorry... David if I had known you were in trouble I would have come looking for you...”

The red head forced a small smile. “I know, Gwen, I know.”

The ambulance was there not long after. It always surprised the counselors how quickly authorities and ambulances made it out to them, despite them being so far out in the woods. The paramedics were led in by Gwen. As they were loading him up on the stretcher, she gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

“I promise, as soon as I can, I will be out there to see you.”

David gave her a smile and a nod as they started taking him out to their vehicle. Both paramedics were younger males. One began hooking him up to an IV and the other started asking him questions about what had happened. He answered the best he could, but the exhaustion was starting to take over. He slipped into a stressful sleep.

When he awoke, there was a nurse standing over him. Her hair was long and black pulled back into a ponytail. She looked down at him and gave him a smile.

“Good to see you awake, David. My name is Sally and I will be your nurse.” She glanced at the chart at the end of his bed. “Looks like you took pretty good care of your broken leg, so it is already healing nicely. You are pretty malnourished, so we will be giving you fluids and going to be keeping an eye on you until you have your strength back.”

“Thank you, Sally.” He let out a sigh. “I'm so very tired...”

“You have been through a lot recently. How long were you in the woods alone?”

David felt a pang in his heart and tears started to form in his eyes “I wasn't completely alone... Not for all of it.”

She didn't bother asking again. “You should get some rest. I will check with you soon. If you need anything, just hit that button next to your bed.”

He gave her a nod and she left, feeling slightly guilty for upsetting the injured man. Once she was gone, he pulled his knees to his chest and cried. Sobs filled the room until he eventually burned himself back out and fell back to sleep. David had never noticed the curtain in the room or that there was another patient in the room. 

Daniel glanced to the door, blocked mostly by the curtain, as he heard another bed being wheeled in. He groaned to himself realizing the room's second bed was now taken and he wasn't alone in the room. He pulled lightly on the cuff holding him to the bed, curious about his new roommate. For a long while there was only silence, but he started paying close attention when the nurse began talking. He recognized the name, but couldn't quite place from where. Then the new patient spoke and he could have swore he knew that voice. As he listened to the two talk, the realization hit him. It was David from Camp Campbell. When he heard the nurse leave, he thought about saying something, anything, but when he heard the sobs begin, he thought better of it. He chose to be silent instead and ignored the light pangs in his chest, confused to where they could be coming from.

The next morning, David smiled as Gwen entered the room. She had her hands behind her back, a suspicious smile on her face. “Good morning, David. Sorry I couldn't come last night. They wouldn't let me see you since visiting hours were over.”

He shook his head, typical smile on his lips. “It's alright, Gwen. Thank you for coming now though.” He tilted his head, glancing at her hidden hands. “What are you hiding?”

Gwen pulled her hands out and revealed a log. David's eyes lit up brightly. “Thank you so much, Gwen!” He pulled it to his chest, like one would a stuffed toy. “This makes me so happy.”

“I knew it would. I don't understand it, but I wanted to cheer you up, David.” Her eyes became concerned. “So what exactly happened out there? I thought you had finally cracked and just needed some time alone.”

He proceeded to tell her about his adventure, starting from his waking up after the bump on his head. Gwen listened intently gasping when he told her about falling down the cliff, breaking his leg. The relationship with the wild wolf and how she had saved him from the bear attack. Tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes. At the end of the story she took his hand in hers.

“I don't know how you survived all of that, David, but I'm glad you did.” She pulled her bag up and gave David a stack of papers and a book. “I almost forgot! The kids made you get well cards when they found out you were in the hospital. I also brought your Counselor's Guide since you love it so much.”

“Aw, Gwen, I didn't know you noticed!”

She rolled her eyes at him. “We share most of our time together, of course I noticed.”

They sat and talked for a little while longer before Gwen needed to get back to the camp. They could only leave the kids in Quarter Master's care for so long after all. David was sad to see her go, but instead kept himself busy reading the get well cards made for him by his campers. There was even one from Max, though not very friendly, it made him happy all the same. He hadn't realized he had started humming his famous camp song or that he had an audience.

Daniel awoke to chatter not far from his bed. He glanced over to the curtain seeing a second shadow. He recognized the voice as Gwen the other camp counselor he had met. He once again thought about announcing his presence but once again kept his silence, listening to David's tale. The red head was stronger and smarter than he had given him credit for. When Gwen left he sighed in relief at the silence that was left behind. Then there was a small tune being hummed and he knew it was David's favorite camp song. He glanced down at the cuff again, it's presence bothering him more than usual. Guess they didn't want to risk him trying to escape again. A new song was being hummed and Daniel felt his heart flutter slightly. It was the song they had sang the day they met. He remembered him after all the things he had done to the other? Enough to just start randomly humming it in a hospital bed, apparently. He really wanted to talk to the other, realizing he had been rather lonely.

“Hey, open the curtain.”

David jumped when he heard a voice, pulled out of his humming. He looked around the room sure he was alone, but then he noticed a shadow forming on the other side of a curtain that he hadn't noticed was there. Carefully, he got out of the bed and pulled the curtain back. He didn't expect to see a familiar blonde, blue eyed man.

“D-Daniel?”

Daniel couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the tone of voice his name had been said with. “Hello, David.” He lifted his hand to wave, the other being revealed as being cuffed to the bed.

David made his way back to his bed and sat watching the other man, past encounters unforgotten. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

He pointed to his bandaged chest. “Was stabbed.”

David was shocked that Daniel didn't seem to care at all that he was sitting in a hospital, cuffed to a bed. He let eyes wander to the bare chest save for the bandages and felt a blush dust his cheeks. Curiosity got the better of him. “Why?”

“After a certain little incident at your camp that lead me to trying to go to Antarctica,” David felt his pulse jump, “I was told by my commune that I was a fool and exiled. The elder stabbed me and left me for dead.” David stared down at his hands, unable to look at the other anymore. In a round-a-bout way, Daniel was in the hospital because of him. Daniel waved his hand to get the others attention. “Don't look so worried. I'm not going to try to kill you or anything. I've had a lot of time alone to think about the things I've done.”

“I'm sorry...”

Daniel let out a small chuckle, enjoying having someone to talk to again. “Not even worried about it, really.”

There was a small silence and David looked back at the cuff. “What's that for?”

Daniel pulled slightly at it. “I've been here rather...frequently. I have a habit of leaving earlier than they would like, so they made sure I couldn't.” 

A silence fell between them. David went back to laying down looking through his cards. Unknowingly, he had gone back to humming and Daniel thought of a nice way to get the red head's attention again.

At just the right moment, Daniel began to sing. “You seem impressed with what you've shown. But I don't find it that compelling. You've sung my praise, but not you're own. And well, I think that is pretty telling.”

David gasped loudly dropping his cards on his lap. His head swung quickly to the blonde smirking at the pure shock on the David's face. David's face slowly moved from the pure shock to pure excitement. Daniel raised an eyebrow in question.

“I can't believe you remember!”

Daniel scoffed slightly. “How would I have ever forgotten? I was quite intent on revenge on you and your camp. All because of the events that day.”

David's face fell a little. His eyes went back down to his hands. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Are you still?”

Daniel tilted his head slightly. “I said I wasn't going to hurt you, David.”

David's voice caught slightly. “And the campers?”

Daniel suddenly wished he was able to walk over there and make those green eyes look at him. “I won't. I've given up on all of it.” He remembered the sounds of David's sobs in the night. He didn't want to be the cause for that.

David nodded, not completely sure if he should believe the blond, but he really wanted to. Their silence was interrupted by the nurse coming in.

“Ah, I see you two have met.” She gave Daniel a pointed look. “Don't scare him, Daniel. He is a sweetie.” She moved to check their fluids.

Daniel gave a slight smirk. “Oh, I know, Sally. We've met in the past.” His smirk widened as he watched David's cheeks flush pink.

Sally continued her job. “Be nice to him, then. I'll check on you boys a little later.” She left but not before giving Daniel one more look.

David tried to focus on his cards once more, but couldn't ignore the blue eyes watching him so closely. He gave a curious glance over and found his eyes locking immediately. “Wh-Why are you watching me, Daniel?”

Daniel couldn't help himself. “My friendship is an addiction after all.”

David's eyes widened, but he couldn't stop the grin that came across his features. He took a scrap of paper from his bedside table, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at the chuckling blonde. “Hush you!”

Daniel went to block the attack, but hissed when the cuff pulled on his arm. “This thing is really starting to piss me off.”

David looked down at it. “If they took it off, would you try to escape again?”

Daniel hummed and thought to himself, before answering. “Not as long as you are here.” He get the response he wanted as the pink formed on David's cheeks. He really enjoyed causing it. “It's been nice to have...company.”

“Maybe you could talk to them about it? You could end up hurting yourself if you pull on it too much.”

Daniel thought about reminding him that a little bruising on his wrist would be nothing compared to what he had been though in the past, but chose not to remind the red head of his past. “Maybe. I'll talk to Sally about it later.” He didn't miss David's attempt to hide a yawn. “You should rest.”

“But-”

Daniel shook his head. “I'm not going to take no for an answer, David. You won't heal properly if you don't rest.”

David laid down facing Daniel. “Won't you be lonely?”

Daniel gave a small sigh. “David, I've been alone for a long time. I'll be fine for awhile longer. Rest.”

David nodded and pulled his log to his chest, falling asleep easily. Daniel watched him sleep for a while and then stared at the wall. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun of any kind, except maybe the day he and David had sung their little battle song. He remembered thinking the red head was attractive, enjoying his optimism, being so distracted in their fun that he accidentally drank his own poisoned punch. His eyebrows began to knit, realizing he might have feelings for David.

“Oh dear...” He shook his head realizing that if David wasn't so oblivious some of the things he had said to him could have been flirting.

“Mm. Pine...” 

David was mumbling in his sleep. Daniel gave him a soft smile and then put his head in his hands. He definitely had feelings for David.

“Well, shit.”

Sally came in after awhile and David was still sleeping. She came towards Daniel instead and whispered down to him. “How long has he been asleep?”

“An hour or so.” He glanced down at his cuff. “I was wondering...”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “If you think we are fool enough to let you have the freedom to make another break for it--”

Daniel glanced at David still sleeping and back to Sally. “I won't. I just don't know how good of company I can be if I can't even leave the bed.”

Sally was still skeptical. “Do you really expect me to believe you? You haven't tried to be 'good company' to any of the other patients, Daniel.”

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek. “David is...different.”

Her gaze softened slightly. “I'll talk to your doctor and the hospital officers.” She watched his eyes light up slightly. “But I'm not going to make you any promises.”

He nodded a slight smile on his face. “Thanks.”

Sally moved his bags around, checking their fullness, and moved on to check David's. He stirred awake when he felt the tube connected to his arm move.

“Mmn... What time is it?” David rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“A little after noon. Are you in any pain, David.”

He shook his head and stretched a little, letting out a small yawn. “Nope! None at all.” He met eyes with Daniel. “Did you ask her about your restraints yet?”

Sally couldn't help but let a small laugh. “So it really is your influence.”

David tilted his head in confusion. “What is?”

Daniel cleared his throat, worried Sally might say something he didn't want David to hear...yet. “She said she would talk to the people in charge for me.”

A grin broke out over David's face, making Daniel's pulse quicken. The monitor he was hooked to told on him. “That's good, but why is your heart beating so fast, Daniel?”

Sally realized why David was so 'different' in Daniel's opinion. She laughed to herself as she began to walk out of the room. “He is fine, David, don't worry. And I really will see what I can do about your restrictions, Daniel.” She gave a small wink. “Good luck, by the way.”

When she was gone David looked at Daniel, whose cheeks had the lightest shade of pink. “I think I'm really confused. Good luck with what? And what did I influence? And why is your heart rate still so high?”

Daniel shook his head. “It's nothing, David.”

“But, I want to know...” There was a slight whine to his voice.

There was no way Daniel was about to explain any of that to David right now. He was suddenly grateful the other was so oblivious. He was trying to find a way to change the topic, but the change came for him as Gwen entered the room. Blue eyes met shocked purple.

“What. The. Fuck.” Her eyes turned quickly to David an accusing finger pointing at Daniel. “How long has he been here?”

David shrugged his shoulders. “The whole time apparently.”

Gwen's mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. “And you're perfectly fine with sharing a room with some cultist murderer?!”

Daniel felt his eyes grow cold. “Ex-cultist actually, Gwendolyn. I was abandoned.”

“Yeah, okay, like I'm going to believe that. You don't believe it either, do you, David?”

David was running his fingers along the log on the bed next to him and wouldn't look up at Gwen. “He has been...nice.”

Anger became evident on Gwen's features. “Are you really so stupid that you don't see that you are being tricked again?”

Daniel pulled on his cuff, wanting so badly to get up and comfort David who had tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Daniel is a friend, Gwen. Sometimes, you need to show a little kindness and people can change for the better.”

She released an aggravated sigh. “People don't change that much, David.” She placed a bag on the foot of David's bed. “I brought you some of your books.” She turned and went for the door.

“Wait, Gwen, where are you going?”

“I'm not in the mood to listen to nonsense. Give me a call when you come to your senses.”

She left and David could feel a part of his heart break. He wrapped himself around his log and cried. Daniel couldn't do much more than watch. His wrist was sore and already starting to bruise from where he had been pulling at it. David's sobs had calmed down to sniffles.

“David, are...are you okay?”

David gave a slight nod. “It's not the first time she has gotten mad at me, but this time... hurt more.” David sat back up and looked over at Daniel. The blonde's wrist caught his attention. “Daniel, your wrist! What did you do? Should we call a nurse?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, it will be fine.”

“But it looks so painful.” David stared hard at it. “C-Can I at least come look at it?”

Daniel sighed but didn't tell him no. David carefully got up and pulled his iv machine with him. Once on the other side of the room, he sat next to Daniel gently running his fingers along the bruised flesh. Daniel felt a chill run up his spine and then tingling everywhere David's fingers touched. David leaned forward on instinct and gave the abused skin a small kiss. Daniel froze in shock and stared at the other.

“What are you doing?”

David mistook the tone of voice for anger and backed away. “Kisses help the healing process...”

Daniel sighed more to himself. Obviously that was the reason. Not because David had feelings for him. He groaned a little noticing the fear on David's features. “I-it's fine. I'm not used to...that. Anyway, I think I'm going to rest.”

David nodded and returned to his own bed. His feelings were still hurt from Gwen's outburst and now he had made Daniel angry. He dug through the books Gwen had brought and found a murder mystery. He hoped it would take his mind off everything. Daniel on the other hand was trying to push away the tingling feelings running up and down his spine.

A few hours passed, when Sally came in followed by one of the hospitals guards. “Alright, son, we are going to take your cuff off.” The guard noticed the bruising as he removed it. “Sally, get an ice pack for his wrist please.” He looked Daniel in the eye. “One attempt, Daniel, you try once and the cuff returns and it won't come off again until the day you are discharged.”

Daniel nodded in understanding and rubbed his wrist. They both left and Sally only returned with an ice pack before leaving again, not noticing the tension in the room. Daniel looked over at David, happy to see him looking in his direction.

“Hey, David, look I have two hands again.” He was trying to lighten the mood.

Happy that Daniel didn't seem to be upset at him anymore, he flashed him another of his smiles. “That's good!” Daniel's heart was picking up pace again. “Hey, your heart monitor is doing it again!”

Daniel groaned really wishing he wasn't hooked up to a machine that kept telling on him. “It's fine. Ignore it.” He glanced at the small pile of books on David's bed. “Mind if I come over and borrow one?”

“Sure! I have plenty of variety too!”

Daniel was happy for the easy excuse to get closer to the red head. He pulled his IV machine along with him and took a seat on the edge of David's bed. He hadn't been kidding, there really was a large variety of books. The smell that assaulted him was purely David's scent. The smell of trees and the river and Daniel loved it. David blushed as Daniel kept smelling the air around him. He really hoped he didn't stink.

“D-do I stink?”

Daniel noticed what he was doing. “Not at all. The complete opposite actually.”

There was the expected reaction. David's voice went slightly higher as his face turned red. “Th-that's good, then.”

Daniel could see all the freckles on David's face and down his arms. There were hints of scars from surviving in the woods for so long. He mumbled under his breath. “You are beautiful...”

David looked up at him again. “Sorry, I didn't hear you.”

Daniel shook his head. “It's nothing.” He pointed to the peeking scars. “I might of over heard you telling the story about what happened to you. You are very smart and brave.”

The shade of red grew darker and David's heart monitor began to beep quickly. “Oh geez...”

Daniel couldn't resist his chance. “Hey, David your heart is beating awfully fast.”

David swatted at Daniel playfully, who caught his arm on instinct. Their eyes locked and Daniel was overcome with a strong want to kiss him. He leaned forward slightly about to fulfill his wants when David pulled back suddenly, eyes wide and cheeks red. Maybe David wasn't completely oblivious after all. Daniel snagged a book without looking and made his way back to his own bed.

“Thanks for the book, David.” He flipped to the first page but he couldn't focus.

David on the other hand couldn't answer. He brought his hand to his face and ran it along his lips. Was Daniel about to kiss him? No way, right? David was shocked that somewhere inside of him, he wanted their lips to connect. He buried his blushing face in his pillow and forced himself to go to sleep. 

After awhile Daniel looked over at him. “David, are you awake?” There was no answer so either he was asleep or ignoring him. Hoping it wasn't the later, he closed the book and laid to sleep as well.

The next morning, Daniel had an idea to try and make it up to David. They could go outside for a walk. There was a nice garden with lots of flowers and trees. He just knew David would love it. He pulled his machine along and looked down at David's sleeping face. He was on his side holding his log to his chest. Daniel made a note to ask him about said log. He ran his fingers through David's hair.

“Hey, David. Wake up. I wanted you to see something.”

David groaned and leaned into the comforting touches. “Mmm. Sleepy...” Daniel chuckled lightly and began to shake his shoulder. “But, I wanna sleep more, Danny.~”

At first Daniel was unsure of the nickname, but as David started to repeat it, his heart rate betrayed how much he liked it. “I can show you a garden, David.”

And just like that the red head was awake. “Really? How? Where?”

Daniel chuckled. “There is a garden on the grounds. It's there to give patients fresh air and something pretty to look at. We just have to have the nurse unhook us for a short time, so we can go for a walk.” He glanced at David's wrapped leg. “Actually, I can push you in a wheelchair.”

“But, Daniel, I've walked around already on this leg. Even in the woods.”

Daniel was disappointed by the lack of nickname. “Which is all the more reason you shouldn't walk too much on it right now.”

David huffed, but agreed nonetheless. They called for a nurse and was met with a new female. She agreed to let them go walk, agreeing that fresh air would be good for them both. She unlatched their IV from the machines and Daniel put a shirt on over his bandaged chest. A wheelchair was brought for David and Daniel pushed him down the hall, into an elevator, and out a set of sliding doors leading down a path filled with trees and flowers. 

David breathed in deeply. “It's so beautiful, Daniel.” He shot Daniel another one of those smiles he had come to enjoy. There wasn't a heart monitor to rat him out this time though. “Thank you so much.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “You're welcome, David.” He glanced down at him as David reached forward to run his fingers along the petals of a rose. A blush dusted Daniel's cheeks. “Hey, David, if...if you want to call me 'Danny' it's okay.”

David looked back at him. “I-I didn't mean to earlier... I was half asleep...”

Daniel looked away, pretending to inspect a tree. “I like it...when you say it...”

David gave a giggle. “Okay, Danny!”

Daniel was sure this happy camp counselor was going to be the death of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his body heat up. David was already back to enjoying the fresh air and beauty of the flowers. A sad smile started to form across his lips. This was really making him miss the camp. Daniel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small sob. He quickly made his way to David's side and leaned down in front of the wheelchair.

“What's the matter, David? Are you hurting anywhere?” David shook his head. “Are you sure? Then what's wrong?”

“It reminds me of the camp... I think I'm home sick...”

Daniel didn't really know what home sick felt like, but he didn't like seeing David cry. He did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around David. David froze momentarily, before wrapping his arms around Daniel, taking comfort in the warmth. David calmed down and Daniel pulled back enough to look at him, but kept his arms around him.

“Thank you for bringing me out here, Danny. It made me happy. It's beautiful.”

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. “You're beautiful.”

David blushed red and giggled. “You shouldn't joke around like that, Danny.”

Daniel looked deeply into David's eyes. “And if I'm not joking?”

David tilted his head in confusion. “You are though, right? Danny?” Daniel shook his head, keeping the eye contact. “You're not...are you...”

Daniel gave a look that David couldn't read and stood back up. He went to go back to pushing David, but a sound caught his attention. A strange crack from a branch between the trees and the shadow of a figure. Daniel heard the click and before the gun went off, he was already blocking David. The bullet grazed his side, a little too close to David's head. The figure ran and Daniel collapsed on the ground, clutching his side.

“Danny!” David fell out of his chair trying to get to Daniel, to make sure he was okay. He began pressing on the wound, over Daniel's hands to try and stop the bleeding, blood was slipping through his fingers. “Help! Someone help!” Tears started falling down his cheeks. “Please someone help us!”

Daniel looked up at David's face. The last thing he thought of before he fainted was that he was glad David was uninjured. David panicked and was relieved to see the guards and a doctor running to their side.

“What happened?” The guards voice was gruff.

“There was a gun shot! It came from between the trees. Please, someone help Danny, he was hit.”

Two of the guards ran off into the woods to investigate. The doctor had already called for a stretcher and two paramedics were lifting Daniel onto it. The doctor looked down at him.

“Can you get back to your room?” David nodded, watching as Daniel was carried away. “You go with him. Just to be safe.”

The third guard helped David back into his wheelchair and wheeled him back to his room. David just sat and cried as the nurse hooking him back up gave a sympathetic look. She didn't say a word and left him with his privacy. David looked at the bed where Daniel should have been.

“Please...please let him be okay...”

A few days had passed, before Daniel was allowed back to his main room. He now had a bandage on his chest, the fall opening his wound there, and another around his stomach. His heart fell seeing the empty bed that once belonged to David. He looked at the nurse that was wheeling him back to his bed.

“Where did the other patient go?”

“David was released from the hospital a couple of days ago.” She pointed to Daniel's bed where a couple of books and a card lay. “He brought those the next day, said they were for you.”

Daniel allowed the nurse to hook him up to his machines and only moved when she had left the room. He picked up one of the books and opened it to a random page. It smelled like David. Placing the book back down, he picked up the card and smiled sadly down at it. There was a small note telling him to get well soon and thanking him again for being so kind to him.

Daniel felt tears burning in his eyes that he refused to let fall. “I guess... I guess it's the end of that...”

He choked slightly and groaned as it caused pain to rack up and down his torso. Wrapping his free arm around his middle, he leaned up in the bed, pulling the card to his chest. He tried to fall asleep, but he heard his door open. There was no interest in whoever it was. That was, until he heard a very familiar voice.

“So, he's going to be okay, Doctor?”

“He should be fine. The bullet didn't hit anything important, but he did lose a good bit of blood. He needs rest.” The doctor gave the red head a concerned glance. “David, the investigators are sure that bullet was meant for you. If Daniel hadn't been in the way, well, you wouldn't be standing here right now.”

“I realize that, Doctor.” He knew that look. “No I don't know who it was and no I don't think Danny had anything to do with it. If he did why would he save me?”

The doctor grumbled something about cult behavior and left the room. David glared at the now closed door. “Asshole...” Daniel couldn't help it, relief at seeing David and hearing the counselor swear, he laughed. David turned back to the blonde and sat at the foot of his bed. “Danny! How are you feeling? I see you found the things I left for you.”

Daniel nodded. “Honestly? I'm way better now that you're here.” He locked eyes with David. “Is it true? They still don't know who the shooter was?” David only shook his head. “Who would come after you, David? You're so kind and sweet.”

A blush formed on David's cheeks. “Danny, I've been doing a lot of thinking...” Daniel's eyes widened, worry in them. Here comes the end this time, he was sure of it. “The day of the shooting I asked you if you were joking about the things you said to me. I was trying to figure out what your expression was saying when you had stood.” David paused for a moment. “I realized I had hurt you. Danny, do you like me?” Daniel swallowed and nodded. “No, I mean like like?” 

Daniel had never seen David so serious before. He did the only thing he could think of and leaned forward, ignoring the pain the movement caused, and placed his lips against David's. David's eyes widened slightly and then slowly closed, relaxing against the blonde's lips. Daniel pulled away only when the pain became too much.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you understand now, David?” David nodded his heart still racing. “So, now the question is, David, do you like me?” 

Daniel's blue eyes searched green trying to find an answer. David gave him a shy smile, cheeks reddened. “I'm sure I liked you from way back when we first met...”

A true smile broke across Daniel's face and David loved it. Daniel forced himself forward once more, but this kiss was much quicker, his torso throbbing. It didn't go unnoticed by David.

“Danny, you should rest.” 

David started to stand and Daniel reached out to stop him. “Don't go...”

A smile was his answer. “I'll be right back. Gwen is down stairs, unhappily mind you.” He paused a moment. “She still doesn't like you, but she is grateful for what you did for me.”

Daniel raised a brow. “She doesn't have the worst reasons for 'not liking' me... but I would never do anything to hurt you, David, not anymore.” He decided not to mention what he did want to do to whoever tried to shoot him.

David nodded. “I'll be right back, just letting her know I'm staying the night.”

David walked away and didn't see the blush cross Daniel's features. The red head obviously didn't know what else that particular phrase could mean in different circumstances. Daniel leaned back and held the bridge of his nose.

“He really is going to end up killing me with his innocence...” He smiled to himself, it wasn't a bad thing,though, not at all.

David saw Gwen sitting in a chair reading a magazine waiting for him. She looked up at him as he walked towards her. She could tell by his posture that something had happened. Concern laced her words. “Are you okay?” A nod. “Is he okay?” Another nod and she rolled her eyes, patience lost. “Then what the hell happened?”

David looked straight at her. “He...” David put his fingers to his lips. “He kissed me.”

Gwen resisted the urge to laugh. “And judging by that reaction you sure didn't mind it much. I still don't know what you see in him, David, but if he makes you happy, then it's worth it.” She lifted her arm showing off a muscle. “But you warn him that if he does anything to hurt you, ever, he is going to have one hell of an army coming after his ass.”

David gave a light laugh and hugged his co-counselor. “Thank you, Gwen. I'm going to stay here tonight. I told Danny I wanted to stay the night with him.”

Gwen couldn't help herself and snorted a laugh. “You told him that?” He nodded, confused. “Oh I kind of wish I could have seen his reaction.”

“What do you mean, Gwen?”

She only shook her head, still laughing lightly. “You should ask him what I mean.” She stuck her finger to her lip, in thought. “Actually, could you record it?”

“Wha? N-No, I don't want to...” He still had no idea what was going on.

“Just be careful, David, he is injured after all. Don't want to wear him down too much. Take it easy on him.” She thought again. “Actually, maybe he should take it easy on you. Any how, I need to get going. Have fun.~”

She was walking out the door when the realization hit him. He stood, mouth agape, as the red spread from his cheeks, to the rest of his face, and slightly down his neck. He made his way back into Daniel's room and sat back down on the edge of his bed. Daniel was concerned at how red the other was.

“D-David? Are you okay?” David only nodded, to embarrassed to speak. “What happened?”

David leaned forward to hide his face in his hands. “Gwen is dirty...”

Daniel hummed as he saw the red spreading down the back of David's neck. He liked that and wanted the chance to tease him a little more. “What do you mean dirty?”

David made a small squeak of a noise and looked up at Daniel. “Why...do I feel like I'm being picked on?”

Daniel gave a laugh and ran his hand across David's red cheek. “I'm sorry. It is very hard not to. Forgive me?”

David gave a small smile and leaned into the touch. “Of course I do, Danny.” He glanced at the extra space next to Daniel. “Can I sleep with you?”

Daniel smirked. “Sure, but can it wait until I'm healed?” His smirk widened slightly at the confused expression on David's face. “I'm only picking on you again.” David pouted and Daniel laughed as he laid out his arm on his good side for David to lay with him. “Come here, David.”

David huffed and laid next to the blonde, head on Daniel's arm. “No more picking on me... You need rest.”

Daniel nodded and relaxed playing absentmindedly with David's hair. He felt David's breathing slow as he fell asleep and after kissing the red head's forehead, he also allowed himself to doze off. When, Daniel woke up, he was disappointed that David wasn't sleeping with him anymore. He found the red head sitting in the chair next to his bed, reading a book. David felt eyes on him and he closed the book to meet Daniel's gaze.

“How are you feeling, Danny? Need anything?”

“Mm. I feel okay...but...” He slyly pointed to his lips. “I really need a kiss.”

David blushed, still not used to this relationship. He leaned over and gave Daniel a quick peck on the cheek. Not really what Daniel had meant, but he had enjoyed it all the same. A pain shot through his side and he winced slightly, trying to hide it from David. He failed.

“Danny, be careful not to open your wounds.” He ran his fingers lightly over the cloth. “I'm sorry you were shot because of me.”

Daniel scoffed slightly. “If you had gotten hit you would be dead.” David only nodded. “Do they really not have any suspects?” He shook his head. “And you don't know either?”

“If I did I would have said something. They keep trying to blame you and, honestly, it's making me angry.”

Daniel looked off to the side. “Can you really blame them, though? Nobody believes that I have changed.” David gave him a look. “Except for you, of course. You have to admit that the things I did bef-”

David cut him off. “That isn't who you are anymore, Danny. People can change.”

There was a moment of silence. “Honestly, if I get my hands on whoever tried to shoot you, it won't be pretty.”

David gave a small chuckle. Maybe some things don't change. David shyly reached for Daniel's hand, who took and held it without a second thought. “I don't want you to get hurt, though. I hope whoever it was doesn't go to the camp...”

Daniel remembered the kids. “I somehow think they can handle themselves and Gwen is there too.” His eyes grew cold for a moment. “And whoever it is knows you were here...” He swung his head quickly to look at David as a thought hit him. “Who all knows you're here? Or that you were admitted here?”

David jumped at the sudden movement. “Huh? Oh, um, Gwen, the campers, and Quarter Master.”

“Nobody else? None of the other camps?” Daniel was starting to get a wild look in his eye.

David made to pull his hand away, but Daniel didn't let go. “Daniel...you're starting to scare me...”

Daniel snapped out of whatever it was and gave David an apologetic look. “I'm sorry...” He cleared his throat. “I'm not used to...being around someone else.”

David started to relax again. “It's okay, Danny. I don't think anyone else knew, though. Unless Gwen told somebody, but I don't know why she would have.”

Daniel focused on a piece of fuzz on his blanket, trying to think. “Is there anyone who frequently visits the camp? Someone that would have noticed you weren't there?”

David brought his free hand to his chin. “The Wood Scouts show up every so often, trying to take over our camp, but they haven't since... Well, it's been awhile. Mr. Campbell shows up whenever he wants. I can't really think of anyone else.”

Daniel sighed. “Well, that didn't work. We will figure it out, David. I won't ever let somebody hurt you.”

David blushed a little. “Well, right now, you're already injured, so how about you just rest.”

“As long as you promise not to leave.”

“I promise I'll be right here. Let me know if you need anything.”

Daniel relaxed against his pillows and closed his eyes. He tried to rest, but his mind kept wandering. He wanted to figure out who the shooter was. Who else could have possibly known that David was in the hospital? He didn't notice when he had fallen asleep. He awoke to angry whispers.

“I already told you, Daniel had nothing to do with the shooting.” David was standing at the door arguing with another man.

“Son, there is no other explanation for how he was able to be right in front of that bullet. Was it not also his idea to go outside?”

“Yeah, to get fresh air. Maybe you haven't noticed, but hospitals can really get stuffy. Besides, if he was behind it why would he let himself get shot?”

“It's called a false sense of security. He is more than likely trying to get your trust, so he will be able to use you later on.”

David glared. “With all due respect, officer, if he wanted me dead, we were sharing a hospital room. I'm sure there would have been an easier way.”

“He was cuffed and used you to get them removed.”

David made himself take a breath. “It was my idea to try to remove them. Not his.” He turned back to Daniel and sighed seeing he was awake and watching. He turned his attention back to the officer. “I hope you're happy that you woke an injured patient in a hospital bed, sir. I'm done with this conversation.”

The officer bid him good night and left. David turned back to Daniel and sat on the foot of the bed, wanting to be close to him. Daniel rubbed David's arm with his fingertips, trying to be comforting. David turned and gave him a small smile.

“Sorry I woke you up, Danny. They just keep pressuring me. They aren't even looking into anything else. They are so sure you did it.”

Daniel looked down. “You're so sure I didn't? There points aren't that far off, David.”

David crossed his arms. “I know you didn't. I'd know if you did.” Daniel was about to argue that point but stopped when David gave him a look. “I know you didn't, Daniel. Do you want me to think you did?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, but I sure haven't given you many reasons to trust me, either.” David laid curled with his head in Daniel's lap. Daniel absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank you, David, for standing up for me.”

“It's what a boyfriend does, right?” His face went pink with his own words and hoped Daniel wouldn't deny it.

Daniel hummed in approval. “Yes, yes it is. I really like the sound of that. When I get out of this damn hospital, I'm going to take you on real date. Just you and me. How's that sound?”

David nuzzled the leg he was using as a pillow. “Sounds nice, Danny.” He groaned as he lifted his head. “I can't fall asleep on you, again. I'm going to move to the chair.”

“And why, exactly, can't you fall asleep on me?”

“You're injured in a hospital bed!”

“Okay, fair point, but,” he gave a smirk, “You have to sleep with me when I get released.” David blushed brightly, remembering their earlier conversation and couldn't answer. “I mean sleeping, not sex, David. There's no rush on that.” David nodded and moved to the chair. “What? No good night kiss?” Daniel was pleased with the increased blush, but David did move to kiss his cheek again. “Ah, ah, David. I let you get away with that earlier.” 

David groaned in embarrassment and leaned forward. He gave Daniel a small kiss on the lips and sat back in the chair, face a lovely shade of red. “There, happy now?”

There was a delighted hum. “Very. Good night, David.”

David sighed and took Daniel's hand in his own. “Night, Danny.”

A couple more days passed before Daniel was released from the hospital. David was all to happy to pick him up from the hospital. Once Daniel was safely inside the vehicle, David pulled out into the road. He glanced at Daniel who was quietly looking out the window. 

A small, yet important, thought occurred to David. “Um, Danny?”

Daniel turned to look at David, concern in his eyes at the tone of voice David had used. “What's the matter, David?”

“Where... where do you live?”

Daniel's eyes turned sad, but David didn't see it while paying attention to the road. The compound was his home, well, used to be. The thought hadn't really occurred to him that he didn't have anywhere to go now. “I... I guess I don't live anywhere now.”

David pulled over onto the side of the road, startling Daniel. Green met blue as David gave him a rather intense look. “Come back to the camp, Daniel.”

David's behavior and intensity was strange to him. “David, you know I can't do that.”

The intensity stayed steady. “Why not?”

Daniel scoffed at him and waved his hand around in the air. “After all the things I had done? David, I know you're not stupid. You know what I did. What I have done.” The look he received made him swallow. “Even if I went back, the kids would never trust me. It's bad news waiting to happen.”

“Daniel, you've changed. I know it. Even Gwen has said so. The kids will see it too, with time. You just have to be willing to try.” Daniel turned to look out the window, watching the cars go by. David laid his hand on Daniel's knee and gave a small pout. “Besides, don't you want to be with me?”

Daniel had never turned so quickly. “Of course I do! What did I do to make you think otherwise- Oh...” 

David couldn't hide the blush forming. “And I promised to sleep with you...when you were released, remember?”

Daniel definitely hadn't forgotten that conversation. A blush tinged his own cheeks. “I remember.” He sighed, defeated. “Okay.” David was immediately excited. “I still think it's a bad idea, but I'll do it for you.”

David leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Daniel's lips. He had gotten much more comfortable with kissing and very much enjoyed it. “Thanks, Danny. I'm so happy.”

Before Daniel could come to his senses, David was already pulling back out onto the road heading on the very familiar road towards Camp Campbell. Daniel was intrigued with the way city ended and woods began. He hadn't bothered with scenery the other times he had visited the camp, but he liked it. They parked next to the counselors cabin and David got out breathing in the fresh air. Daniel stared out the window, a little unsure about getting out of the vehicle. David walked around and opened the door for him. He held a welcoming hand out to him.

“It's okay, Danny. Let's go talk to Gwen. I'm sure we could still use the help around the camp, so I don't think she will mind you staying with us.”

Daniel took the offered hand and with a deep breath, got out of the vehicle. He was welcomed to the smell of pine and the faint smell of water from the lake. How hadn't he noticed all of this before? He looked at David's smiling face and knew that the optimistic red head was the reason for the change. There were feelings he wasn't sure he had ever felt, freedom and love. They walked together into the cabin and Gwen was sitting at her desk.

“I'm back, Gwen!”

“Finally!” She turned and her eyes locked on Daniel. “David, what's going on?”

Daniel gave David an unsure glance, David just tightened his hold on Daniel's hand. “He doesn't have a home, Gwen. Besides, we really could still use some help here.”

A rock came flying through the window and Gwen nodded quickly. “Okay, okay. Yes, we need help. Where's he gonna sleep though?” The blush started spreading across David's cheeks. “Riiiiight. Yeah, okay, just don't wake me with, like, moaning or something. Deal?”

David let out a whine as his blush darkened. “Gwen~”

Daniel could only watch the whole ordeal. He was surprised when the rock had come flying in, but the two camp counselors didn't seem that fazed by it. What exactly had he just signed up for? He was lost in thought until he heard something about 'moaning'. He really wanted more privacy with David. Once the playful bickering between the two ended, Gwen left to gather the campers into the mess hall. They were going to reintroduce Daniel to the kids as a new counselor, but for real this time.

“Hey, Danny, before we go see the kids... I got you something.” Daniel raised a questioning brow as David dug under his bed. David pulled out a small bag and handed it to Daniel, a large smile on his face. “I thought it might be a nice change...”

Daniel took the bag and pulled out a light blue, short-sleeved button down and a pair of black jeans. It was so different from his pure white get up, but he found he really liked them. “Thank you, David... I really like them.” He glanced down at his typical clothing. “Actually, I want to change.” He started unbuttoning his shirt.

“R-Right now? W-wait, I'll help you! You're not completely healed yet.”

David helped him get the white shirt off, his eyes paused on the separate bandages. One on his chest and the other along his side. Daniel smirked. “See something you like, David?”

The blush returned. He still hadn't gotten used to the playful flirting with intimate undertones. After helping put the shirt on and buttoning it, he turned so Daniel could change his pants. Once done David turned and was immediately stunned. 

“Wow.”

Daniel looked down at himself. The colors felt different, but not bad different. It was a way of showing how he had changed. White clothes laid, forgotten on the floor. Daniel cocked on eyebrow again at the look David was giving him. This was a chance to pick on the red head again. He moved forward and took David's chin in his fingers, making their eyes meet.

“David, you're drooling.” He wasn't but it still caused that blush that Daniel loved being the cause of.

“I'm not...”

Daniel chuckled and leaned forward to give those slightly pouting lips a kiss. If David really did like him in these clothes, he made a mental note to get more similar clothing. He had honestly been expecting the camp counselor to put him in a Camp Campbell shirt and shorts. Maybe he would wear those one day, just to see if it would make David happy. He was sure it would.

David's pleased, flushed look almost made Daniel want to throw him on that bed, but he took in a deep breath to cool the heat building inside him. “I think we should go help Gwen before the kids drive her over the edge.”

David nodded, flushed look was replaced with excitement. “Okay! I really think it will be okay, Danny. Maybe not today, but with time.”

David took Daniel's hand and led him to the mess hall. After a gentle squeeze of his hand he let go and opened the doors. Gwen was against a wall, rubbing her temples. The kids were sitting at the tables, obviously itching to start trouble, but when David and Daniel walked in all eyes froze on them, particularly on Daniel. 

Max was the first to come to his senses. “What the fuck is that cultist doing here.”

David raised his finger at Max. “Language!”

Max flipped him off and Daniel tensed, eye twitching slightly. David could feel the tension rising and needed a way to lighten the mood, but nothing came to him. To everyone's surprise, space kid got up, walked over to Daniel, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Daniel felt the tension release a little and squatted down to be eye level with the child.

“Hey?” He was so unsure what to say.

Space kid's eyes lit up. “I'm glad you're doing okay, Daniel. Maybe you could teach me more about space?”

Daniel felt his heart swell and he began to realize why David puts up with the abuse. For moments like this. He patted the glass bowl atop the child's head.

“Things from before...” His voice caught still unsure what to believe anymore. “Well, I do know some constellations. I could teach you those if you like?”

Space kid did a happy little dance around Daniel, before running back to play with a toy space ship at a table. Daniel didn't know what he was feeling, but it was nice. He looked up at David who was just beaming. David looked at the rest of the campers.

“I know Daniel may have done some not nice things in the past, but he has changed. He's going to be staying here at the camp with us for the rest of the summer.”

Most of the children were no longer listening. Max was glaring a hole into Daniel. Nikki suddenly jumped up and ran up to Daniel in typical Nikki fashion.

“Hey, is it true you got shot!” Daniel nodded. “Oh, oh! Can I see it?”

David went to interrupt. “Now, Nikki, that isn't very polite!”

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. “It's fine, David.” He lifted his shirt slightly so Nikki could see the bandage. “It's covered right now, though.”

“Is it gonna scar?”

Daniel thought for a second. “Probably.”

“Can I see it when it scars?”

Daniel actually laughed, a real not creepy laugh. “If you really want to. I don't see why not.”

Nikki ran around excited, until David stopped her. “Alright, kids, let's go do some activities! Who wants to go first?”

David led the way out of the mess hall and the kids started following him with varying levels of enthusiasm. Max was last in line and glared up at Daniel.

“I know you might have David and the other campers fooled, Daniel, but I know what you are. You can't fool me.”

He walked out of the mess hall, leaving Daniel standing watching them go. Gwen came by and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I think he is just being careful in his own way. He would never admit it out loud, but he does like David.”

Daniel gave her a slightly thankful smile. “Thanks, Gwen.”

She shrugged. “I'm trusting you for David, but you do one thing to hurt him and...”

She walked out before finishing her threat, but he had definitely gotten the message. The members of this camp were a little more protective of David than he thought, but he had no intention of doing anything to hurt David, ever again. He started to walk in the direction that everyone else had been headed in, but stopped when he heard the crackle of branches. A largely muscled man with graying hair stepped out of the trees. The man stopped in his tracks, seeing he was being watched.

“Uh, hello there. Who are you?”

Daniel didn't know why, but he did not like this man. “Who are you?”

The man's eyes squinted slightly. “I'm Cameron Campbell. The owner of,” he glared off to the side and grumbled, “the used to be owner of Camp Campbell. Now, who are you.”

Daniel didn't miss the obvious show of anger or the killing intent the man showed. “I'm the new counselor.”

The man growled. “I knew Davey wouldn't be able to handle this camp on his own. Now he's just wasting my money on 'new counselors'!” Daniel did not liking the older male calling David by that name. “And on top of it all he wasted even more of my money going to the hospital. I should have just fini-” He noticed the look he was receiving and shut his mouth.

Daniel felt an angry growl rising in his throat, but he was stopped by David walking up to him. He did not like the look of admiration his David was giving this 'Cameron Campbell'. He had a small inkling that this man had something to do with David being shot at. It was a feeling deep in his gut. David walked between the two, oblivious to what had been said right before he had walked up.

“Mr. Campbell? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Davey, just seeing how you were doing!” He glanced at the murderous look in Daniel's eyes. “I see you hired some...help.”

David smiled brightly. “This is Daniel! He's going to be helping around the camp.”

David was oblivious to the looks the other two males were giving each other. Campbell ended up giving in first, making his way into the mess hall. Daniel followed David towards the lake, where the other kids were swimming, minus Max who was sitting against a tree within eye view. The two males made their way to the pier and sat on the edge. Daniel had calmed slightly, but not completely.

“Hey, David, who is that guy?”

“That's Mr. Campbell. He used to run this camp when I was a child and up until recently. There were some events and now the camp is in my name.”

Daniel nodded and felt something bitter well up in his throat. “Why does he call you Davey?”

David laughed. “It's a childhood nickname that he just continued to use. He is the reason I love camping so much, you know.”

Daniel stared down into the water. “David, I think... I think he might be dangerous.”

David laid down on the pier. “He used to be. He even tried to frame me for some of his crimes once, but he has been trying to change.”

Daniel chose not to push the matter right now, but he would be keeping an eye on the older man. Something about what the man had been about to say rubbed him the wrong way. What had he been about to admit to? There was a small silence before a scream. Daniel looked around on high alert, but it was only the kids. David went down to break up the scramble that had started. 

The rest of the day's events went as smoothly as you would assume. Nerf had to be pulled off Preston a few times, Nikki tried to go on one of her 'adventures'. The camp mascot, the platypus, had bit Daniel's leg, not enough to draw blood, but still hurt. Daniel was exhausted by the time night fell and the kids were sent to bed. Gwen went to her room in the cabin and Daniel fell back onto David's bed. He was immediately surrounded in David's scent. David sat on the bed next to him.

“How was your first day?”

Daniel grabbed one of David's pillows and pulled it over his face. “Exhausting. How do you do this all summer?”

David laughed and laid down next to the blonde. “I'd do it all year if I could. I love kids.” He hummed happily as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. “I love camping and being in the woods. It's so freeing.” He rubbed his fingertips against Daniel's arm. “I really hope one day... you'll enjoy it too.”

Daniel hummed in thought, doubting it, but then he remembered Space kid and Nikki and smiled a little. He pulled the pillow off and let go of David to unbutton his shirt. “Maybe, David, but right now I want to sleep. Preferably with you.”

David blushed slightly, but still helped Daniel remove his shirt. “I think I have some extra pajamas if you like?”

Daniel gave a nod. “Just pants, though. Shirts are pulling against the bandages too much.”

David got up and got pajamas for himself and a pair of pants for Daniel. Daniel chuckled lightly at the pants. They were dark green with even darker green pine trees all over them. He pulled his pants off and pulled them on over his boxers. David flushed noticing blue eyes on him as he tried to change.

“Danny,” he whined, “I can't change with you watching me.”

Daniel smirked. “And why not, David?”

“It's embarrassing!”

Daniel hummed lightly, but closed his eyes so David would change. “You know, David, one day I intend on seeing you with nothing on at all.” His smirk returned when he heard the squeak of embarrassment. He felt the bed shift as David returned. “Can I open my eyes now?”

David had buried his head in Daniel's good side, hiding his face. Daniel opened his eyes and the lights were already off, but he had very good night vision. He placed a kiss on top of David's head and pulled him close. David happily snuggled into Daniel and was asleep not long after. Daniel stayed awake a little longer, mind on the previous camp owner and what he was trying to do to David.

The next morning, Daniel awoke in David's bed alone. He grumbled as he sleepily looked around the room for the red head. Not seeing David anywhere, he stretched and got out of the bed himself. He hummed lightly to himself as he looked for something to wear. The clothes David had gotten him were so dirty after just one day and his own white ones just felt strange to him now. He found one of David's pine tree shirts and one of his own pair of white jeans, unable to find pants that fit.

“I'm going to have to get new clothes soon.” 

He glanced at a piece of paper on the desk in the room. He gave a small smile at the note David had left him. It told him to rest and take it easy today, since he wasn't completely healed yet. His eyes darkened when he was informed that Cameron Campbell would be helping that day instead. He tossed the paper back on the bed. He didn't like the idea of that man being near David. Making his way outside, he caught a glance of Max, Neil, and Nikki near the mess hall. Max noticed him coming towards them first.

“Mourning, kids. Would you tell me where David is?”

Max squinted at him. “Going to try to do something culty?”

Daniel felt his eye twitch and he sighed. “Max, I'm not part of the cult anymore.”

“Yeah, so you say. Anyway, he is with Campbell. They're supposed to be looking for a good place for a campfire or something.”

Daniel's eyes widened. “Alone? Is he alone with him?”

Max tilted his head in confusion at the fear in Daniel's eyes. “Yeah? Why does it ma-?”

“I need to know where they are. I think David is in danger.” Daniel started looking around a little helplessly.

Max really didn't trust Daniel, but he could tell the man was honestly afraid of something. He looked to Nikki. “Nikki, could you sniff David out?”

Nikki jumped up excitedly and then put her nose to the ground. “You bet I can!”

She sniffed around a little and took off down one of the trails down into the woods. Daniel, Max, and Neil were close behind. There were voices ahead and Daniel grabbed the kids. He pulled them into the bushes.

“Kids, stay here. I'm going to go ahead alone. David would never forgive me if I let you kids get hurt.”

“I don't fucking think so, Daniel. What the hell is going on?”

Daniel listened for the voices and they hadn't moved, but he couldn't understand what was being said. “Max, I don't have time right now, but I will explain later, okay?”

“What do I get out of it?”

One of the voices raised into a yell and he panicked. “Anything you want.” He saw the look Max gave. “Anything within reason. Now, you three stay here.”

He left them and moved closer to the voices. He could hear light sobs now and knew that voice. It took all of his will power not to run out there that moment. He moved a little closer until he could see. David was backed against a tree, tears falling down his face and Campbell was a few feet away holding a gun.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Well, Davey, what did you do with my money?”

David wrapped his arms around himself. “It belongs to the camp...”

There was a shot from the gun and the tree next to the one David was against splintered. David's eyes were wide and full of fear. “The money is mine, Davey. I won't miss again. Where is it?”

Daniel moved so that he was in the trees behind Campbell. Silently, he moved so David could see him a finger to his lips. He saw a rather heavy looking log and picked it up. David was trying to keep Campbell's attention now. 

“I-I don't know where it is...” 

He gulped as the barrel of the gun was pointed at him. There was a loud crunch as Daniel swung the log and it crashed against the side of Campbell's head. The man went down with a loud thud and David ran into Daniel's spread arms. Daniel held the red head close and kissed the top of his head as the sobs started again.

“Shh. It's okay, David, I have you. You're safe.” 

He rubbed soothing circles on his back. He twitched at the crunch of the leaves and was ready to attack, but saw the three kids instead. David quickly went to them.

“What are you guys doing out here? I-”

Max took in the scene around them. “What the fuck happened? We heard a gun!”

David shook his head and Daniel came up behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “David, take the kids back to the camp. Call the police.”

David looked back at him, still emotional over everything that had just happened. “What about you.”

Daniel's voice grew slightly dark. “I'm not letting this asshole out of my sight. He won't get the chance to get away this time.” He was already kicking the gun out of reach. Didn't want his fingerprints on that, giving Campbell a chance to turn all this on him.

“Danny, I don't want to leave you alone with him...”

“It's fine. He's unconscious. Now go, so he won't have a chance to wake up.”

David didn't like the idea, but he didn't want the kids staying close to the dangerous situation. “Fine, but take this, okay?” He pushed his pocket knife into Daniel's hands and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “I'll come back after I have the kids back at the camp.”

Max looked like he was going to vomit, Neil was in shock, and Nikki let out an 'aww'. David quickly took Max and Nikki by the hands and started pulling them along through the trees. Daniel watched them go and held the knife tightly in his hand, the metal cutting slightly into his palm. He glared down at the unconscious male.

“You have no idea how badly I want to kill you. Torture you until you beg for mercy.” 

This was the first time he had felt this way since he had met David this last time. He used the knife to cut straps off of his pants making them into ropes. He tied the males arms behind his back and sat against a tree, watching closely. There was a pained groan. Daniel's eyes grew cold as the older males eyes opened. There was a light trickle of blood falling from his brow. Campbell glared at Daniel.

“You have no idea what you have done, you little shit.”

There was a dark smirk. “I do believe I have you trapped. The police will be here soon, Cameron Campbell. I don't see you getting out of this one.”

There was a dark chuckle. “That's what you think. That boy isn't as innocent as you think. Dave-”

“Don't you dare say his name. You don't deserve to.”

Campbell's eyes lowered. “Ah, so you have that kind of relationship. Knew he would be like that.”

Daniel growled, knife in hand. “Don't talk about him. Shut up before I stab you.”

“Well, isn't that just vile. He has himself his own attack bitch.”

Daniel moved to stab the bound man, but was stopped by his name. “Danny, don't! If you do they will take you too!” David was standing just slightly in view, tears still in his eyes. “I don't want you to become a killer, because of me.”

Daniel sighed and grumbled laying back against the tree again. He looked up at the sky and forced his breathing to calm. David sat next to him and watched Campbell fading back into unconsciousness. David took Daniel's hand in his own and held it to his chest.

“Thank you, Danny.”

There were loud voices and crunching branches and leaves. There were a few police men and a couple of men in black suits. David looked up at them.

“You're Ered's parents, right?”

The men nodded as the officers cuffed Campbell and started pulling him away. “We thought the man could change, but now we see how wrong we were.”

Daniel pointed to where he had kicked the weapon. “His gun is over there. We didn't touch it. I only kicked it out of reach.”

“Smart thinking, son.” They retrieved the weapon and placed it in a plastic bag. “Do you two need escorted? David, you look shaken.”

David shook his head and tightened his hold and Daniel's hand. “N-No thank you. I have my personal savior right here.” 

Daniel blushed slightly as the two turned and left. David wrapped his arms around Daniel and started crying again. Daniel held him tight and then lifted his chin to meet his eyes.

“Are you okay, David? Did he hurt you before I got here?”

“I'm okay... Just shaken. I never thought...”

Daniel leaned down and placed his lips against David's. “Let's get back to camp. I promised a fluffy headed kid an explanation.”

David laughed weakly and let Daniel help him to a standing position. They walked hand in hand back to the camp. Coming out of the trees they were met with many curious faces. They had a lot of explaining to do, but they were going to do it together. Daniel squeezed David's hand slightly and gave him a half smile. David returned it with a wide smile of his own. Now with the confidence to face whatever laid ahead, they both made their way forward.


End file.
